Mon soleil, c'est toi
by Sarabeka
Summary: Parce qu'à force de courir après l'astre, elle serait capable de le rattraper. Et de le porter à bout de bras.


Je m'extasie toujours lorsque je vois Natsuki soulever un haltère qui ne semble pas plus lourd qu'un simple bout de bois. Pour elle bien sûr. Quand c'est moi qui essaie, j'arrive à peine à le lever du sol. Je suis courbée en deux, je n'arrive jamais à me redresser complètement. Et elle rit en me voyant tenter vainement de lui ressembler.

Je fais semblant d'être vexée pour la peine. De lui en vouloir. Mais elle a toujours les mots qu'il faut, et je manque terriblement de volonté pour lui résister. A croire que j'ai épuisé tout mon stock de sang-froid lors de la période qui précédait notre couple. Lorsque je devais me contenter de la regarder grandir de loin.

Et aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point elle a grandi.

Sa silhouette adolescente s'est parée de formes de femme. Elle a un peu raccourci ses cheveux, même s'ils sont toujours plus longs que les miens. Elle sourit. Et je suis heureuse de la voir ainsi. Avant, elle ne souriait que rarement. Et il ne s'agissait souvent que de rictus moqueurs.

_Ces sourires te sont destinés. _

Elle avait réussi à me tirer quelques larmes avec ces mots. Je m'étais empressée de les cacher en me penchant sur un travail quelconque. Je crois qu'elle les a vues, mais elle n'en a rien dit. Je ne lui en veux pas. Comment lui en vouloir ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui en vouloir. Je n'ai que le temps de l'aimer. Parce que le temps, elle dit que nous en avons assez perdu à se tourner autour sans le savoir lors de nos années lycéennes. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord. Elle s'excuse souvent de n'avoir rien remarqué. Dans ces moments là, je la fais taire d'un baiser et fait tout pour l'empêcher de réfléchir.

_Je réfléchis mieux à moto._

Elle a troqué sa Ducati –une moto pour célibataire d'après elle- contre un modèle plus grand. Je suis bien incapable de dire lequel précisément. Ce n'est pas faute de m'être intéressée mais ce n'est décidément pas ma tasse de thé. Je sais seulement que le tour de Kyushu qui nous a tenu lieu de lune de miel, à cheval sur cet engin, était le voyage le plus agréable de ma vie.

Sentir Natsuki si proche, même si c'était au travers des combinaisons, suffisait à mon bonheur. Mais passer plusieurs semaines loin du quotidien, à aller et venir là où nous le voulions… C'était une escapade de rêve.

_Il faudra faire la même chose à Okinawa. Il fait trop froid à Hokkaido._

Voyez-vous ça ? La Louve Solitaire, celle que l'on surnommait la Reine des Glaces est en réalité une grande frileuse. Je le savais depuis longtemps. Je l'avais remarqué lorsque nous n'étions qu'amies et qu'elle me rendait visite dans le bureau du Conseil des Etudiants. En été, elle fermait souvent la fenêtre et se tenait alors dos à celle-ci non loin, tandis qu'en hiver, le radiateur devenait son meilleur compagnon. Et ça me désolait de voir qu'elle me préférait le chauffage central.

Dorénavant, c'est autre chose. Il suffit que je l'invite à me rejoindre sous la couette les soirs d'hiver pour la voir accourir à toute allure. Et quand le soleil daigne chauffer la terre d'un rayon timide, elle le suit joyeusement. Ma Natsuki est une fille de l'été, une enfant du soleil. Qui illumine ma vie comme le ferait n'importe quelle étoile.

Elle m'entraîne souvent dans ses folles balades à moto qui peuvent durer toute une semaine. Sans considération pour mon emploi du temps personnel. Elle a cette façon de tout envoyer valser sans s'inquiéter de ce que ça pourrait déclencher.

_On est toutes les deux. On se fout du reste._

Oh non, ma douce. On ne se fout pas du reste. Souviens-toi la première fois que tu m'as amenée là où tu le voulais. Sans prévenir personne. Ca a duré quatre jours. Et lorsque nous sommes revenues, des policiers fouinaient dans notre appartement. Mai s'était tellement inquiétée de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles qu'elle les avait appelés.

Tu as fait une telle tête quand tu les as vus. Tu les as interpellés sans ciller, sans trembler malgré les holsters pleins qu'ils arboraient. Tu as beau être courageuse, tu n'es pas téméraire. Et tu as du te plier à leur interrogatoire bon gré, mal gré.

La soirée qui a suivi fut douce et calme, après avoir rassuré Mai qui s'était excusée une bonne demi-douzaine de fois. Tu m'avais épuisée durant ces quatre jours. Tu arrives à tenir un rythme d'enfer quand tu t'y mets. Rien n'est plus endurant qu'un loup.

Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que tu partes un matin et qu'une patrouille te ramène à moi quelques jours plus tard pour me dire qu'ils t'ont trouvée à l'autre bout du pays. Je ne t'empêcherais pas de partir. Tu le sais. Seulement, reviens-moi à chaque fois. Je ne t'ai pas passé de laisse autour du cou, j'y ai simplement noué un collier discret que tu t'amuses à montrer à qui le veut.

_Je t'aime. Je le montre. Où est le problème ? _

Elle n'écoute même pas ma réponse. Elle n'aura jamais de problème, même si elle en crée parfois. Ma louve peut être une vraie tornade. Je la vois bouger en tous sens, aller de ci, de là, au gré de ses envies et de ses humeurs. Et même une fois à l'intérieur, il faut qu'elle s'occupe. Depuis que j'ai caché ses jeux vidéo sous prétexte qu'elle y passait trop de temps, elle s'est mise à la musculation.

_Pas trop, juste pour s'entretenir._

Et elle soulève ces poids, encore et encore. Sans effort apparent. Et j'admire le galbe de ses muscles qui jouent avec ces haltères comme je le fais avec des allumettes ou des cure-dents. Je sais qu'elle peut porter des charges qui me paraissent impossibles à mouvoir. Je me demandais toujours comment elle pouvait bien redresser sa Ducati, quelques années auparavant.

_C'est obligatoire pour obtenir le permis deux roues. _

Ces bras, ce sont ceux qui me tiennent contre elle la nuit, qui m'enserrent pour un baiser déposé au creux du cou, qui passent sous mon t-shirt pour quémander plus. Ils me seront toujours ouverts. Et quand ils se referment sur ma taille, qu'elle me soulève pour me faire tournoyer dans les airs en souriant…

C'est l'été. Elle m'a amenée sur les plages d'Okinawa. Je n'ai eu le temps d'attraper qu'une robe longue et quelques sous-vêtements et de les mettre dans un sac à dos avant qu'elle ne me dépose presque de force sur la moto. La traversée en bateau n'a même pas été assez longue pour la calmer.

_On achètera des vêtements sur le chemin. _

J'ai quand même réussi à passer un coup de fil à Mai. Natsuki n'apprécierait sûrement pas de retrouver un groupe de policiers devant chez nous à notre retour.

J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle cherche à se rapprocher du soleil. Un peu plus à chaque fois. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, nous entamerons un véritable tour du monde. D'Est en Ouest. Pour qu'elle ne puisse pas quitter l'astre des yeux. Et je la suivrais.

Je me demande parfois si elle ne serait pas mieux à courir le monde, sans moi pour la ralentir. Mais ses baisers me font comprendre que le simple fait d'avoir ce genre de pensées fait de moi la reine des imbéciles.

Et comme elle me fait tournoyer dans cette robe longue aux couleurs claires, presque à bout de bras. Nous rions. Le soleil s'est couché depuis plusieurs minutes dans l'océan et le ciel reste orange, sanglant. Comme déchiré par cette séparation brutale.

Elle me dit combien elle m'aime, comme elle est heureuse et ça suffit à ce que je le sois également.

_Mon soleil, c'est toi Shizuru…_


End file.
